Lily
Lily Background Personality Lily's personality is complex at the best of times, and somewhat contradictory. She is a skilled lair and extremely persuasive, yet has difficulty telling if someone else is lying to her. She is very self assured and confident in her own abilities, but those who know her best know that she is fak i cant think of the word She has a high sense of justice, often defending complete strangers. this trait stems partly from her younger years. She is highly protective and even possessive of the people she cares about, sometimes to an unhealthy degree. For this reason she keeps a small friend group, she considers this trait as an exploitable weakness. Appearance Lily has fairly pale skin with faint freckles concentrated mostly on her nose and cheekbones. She has dark brown eyes, though they can appear lighter or darker depending on the lighting. She has noticeably darkened circles under her eyes, mostly due to stress and lack of sleep. Lily has long auburn red hair that reaches the small of her back; she usually pulls it back into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face. She is relatively short compared to most of her friends, much to her irritation. She has been known to snap at people who mention this. Lily values comfort and function over fashion and often wears long baggy clothing that covers her easily burned skin. Prior to being a genin she wears a greyish purple hoodie, a grey camisole, standard US BDU pants held up by a black velcro belt(Military camo pants), and black military combat boots. After joining team Ibiki she wore a black tank top, a dark grey hoodie with hidden pockets, the same BDUs though she swapped her old belt for a black leather one with numerous scroll pouches, and black Konaha ninja sandals which were modified to protect her exposed toes. Although she appears to be around thirteen or fourteen, in reality she is actually in her early twenty's. Abilities Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Cooperation Ninjutsu Sealing Intelligence Other Skills Stats Part I Chuunin Exams Interlude Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Trivia *The name "Yuri" literally means "Lily" (百合), while "Sekitanmizu" (石炭水) means "Coal Water" *The name "Lily" references a flower. *According to the databook: **Yuri's hobbies are creating seals and arts and crafts. **Yuri's favorite foods are Unagidon and Pomegranate seeds as well as anything salty, while her least favorite is any dish that is even mildly spicy. **Yuri wishes to fight Uchiha Obito. **Yuri has completed 0 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Yuri's favorite phrase is "I know many things of which I have no way of knowing" (知る 知る shiru shiru verb to know; to understand; to be acquainted with; to feel http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=知る方法 方法 houhou houhou noun method; process; manner; way; means; technique http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=方法は は ha particle a particle generally indicating the topic of the sentence あり ある ari verb be, exist; be located; have, possess; take place, happen; etc. ませ ます mase aux. ん ん n aux. 私 私 watashi watashi pronoun I; me http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=私が が ga particle * 多く 多く ooku ooku noun many; much; largely; abundantly; mostly http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=多くの の no particle * こと こと koto noun thing; matter; fact; circumstances; business; reason; experience を を o particle * 知っ 知る shiru shi’ verb to know; to understand; to be acquainted with; to feel http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=知って て te particle * い いる i verb indicates continuing action or resulting state (an action has started and possibly completed) ます ます masu aux. ます masu aux. , Shiru 知る shiru shiru verb to know; to understand; to be acquainted with; to feel http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=知るhōhō 方法 houhou houhou noun method; process; manner; way; means; technique http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=方法wa は ha particle a particle generally indicating the topic of the sentence ari ある ari verb be, exist; be located; have, possess; take place, happen; etc. mase '' ます mase aux. ''' ん n aux. watashi ' 私 watashi watashi pronoun I; me http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=私'ga ' が ga particle * 'ōku ' 多く ooku ooku noun many; much; largely; abundantly; mostly http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=多く'no ' の no particle * '''koto ' こと koto noun thing; matter; fact; circumstances; business; reason; experience 'o ' を o particle * '''shit 知る shiru shi’ verb to know; to understand; to be acquainted with; to feel http://nihongo.j-talk.com/related/?word=知っte ' て te particle *'i いる i verb indicates continuing action or resulting state (an action has started and possibly completed) i masu).'' * Quotes *(to Lexi and Shane after hitting Obito with her car) "Okay, okay, calm down. We're not sure if it's- uh, he... maybe she- isn't dead yet. Oh Lord." *(to herself after waking up in the naruto verse) "This is some inception dream bullshit right here." *(to Shane after waking up in the Narutoverse)'' '"Please do enlighten me as to what the fuck happened?"'' *''(to herself after seeing Lexi use Wood Release) "Oh God. My best friend is a mary sue!" *(to Lexi) ''"Please don't bring Lady GaGa into this." *(to Sarutobi Hiruzen) "Are you aware of the butterfly effect?" Reference The Fanfiction "We are not Ninjas" Category:DRAFT